The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Petunia-Calibrachoa (Petchoa) referred to by the variety name ‘SAKPXC012’. Variety ‘SAKPXC012’ originated from a hybridization in Kakegawa, Japan in December 2007. The male parent was a proprietary hybrid calibrachoa line named ‘CBR-1’ (unpatented), which has a red flower color and a creeping plant habit. The female parent is a proprietary hybrid petunia line named ‘AM5-264’ (unpatented), which has a deep pink flower color and a mounding plant habit.
In December 2007, an F1 generation from the initial hybridization was grown and approximately 30 seeds were obtained. In February 2008, 30 seeds were sown and the plants were cultivated in a greenhouse. Segregation in the F1 generation resulted in plants having a rose and cherry rose flower color and a mounding and semi-creeping plant habits. In May 2008, a plant was selected from the group of plants that exhibited a cherry rose flower color and semi-creeping plant habit. The line was given the experimental name ‘K2008-J-229’.
In July 2008, the selection was vegetatively propagated to produce rooted cuttings, and the plants were cultivated in an open field. In November 2008, the selection was observed to have its distinct characteristics remain stable. In February 2009, the selection was propagated again and plants were cultivated. In May 2009, it was confirmed that the distinct characteristics of the selection were fixed and stable. The selection was given the experimental name ‘K2008-J-229’. The selection was later named ‘SAKPXC012’ and was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Salinas, Calif.